Generally, spin deposition is a procedure used to apply uniform thin films to substrates, for example, semiconductor substrates. Typically, an excess amount of a solution is placed on the substrate, which is then rotated at high velocity in order to spread the solution by centrifugal force.
The substrate is continually rotated while the fluid spins off edges of the substrate until a desired thickness of the film is achieved. The applied solution may contain a volatile solvent which evaporates during the deposition process. Overall thickness of the deposited film may thus depend on both angular velocity and volatility of the solvent as compared to the overall solution composition.
The solution may be applied using a nozzle, fan, jet, spray, or other form of application, and is generally positioned at a central portion of the substrate to enhance radial flow outward towards all edges of the substrate. It follows then, that an entire outer surface is conventionally coated, and as such, segmented regions or portions of a substrate are not easily coated without fouling or coating the remaining portions of a substrate.